


Two Tongue

by Tortellini



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In which Alex is a wingman, Reg tries to be smooth, Julie is excited, and Luke is...Luke.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 59





	Two Tongue

"Hey Luke," Reggie smirks. 

Smirking is unlike him, Alex muses to himself. Not that he's paying much attention. His friends are big boys, they can handle themselves. But still at the same time he can't help but wonder why on earth Reginald Peters is smirking--

"--do you have two tongues in your mouth?"

"Huh?" Luke stares blankly at Reg. He thinks this is a little out of character of him too. Reggie's a lot of things, and while he probably would like smooth to be one of them...it's not. He's goofy, just as much as Luke himself is. They're usually found with an arm slung around each other's shoulders and Alex leading them out of trouble the best he can. The point is, Luke knows Reggie. So this is weird. "Dude, you know I don't, so what the--"

"Do you want to?"

"What." says Luke.

"What?" Julie says then, and she's grinning, eyebrows raised. 

"What." The tips of Reg's ears are bright red, and his eyes are red. 

"...finally, you bisexual disaster." Alex is proud. 


End file.
